My Love In Your Heart
by Neko-chanX355
Summary: Rin dan Len, anak dari perusahaan terkenal yang saling menjalin hubungan asmara. Setelah satu tahun tidak bertemu, bagaimana hubungan mereka? Kisah cinta mereka akan ditemani oleh beberapa teman absurd mereka. Beberapa couple ada di cerita ini
1. chapter 1

PROLOG... ~

Dunia modern... Begitulah kita menyebutnya sekarang. Dunia dimana para remaja memulai debut dalam mencari keberhasilan hidupnya. Kagamine Tekno, sebuah perusahaan dimana para robot dan teknologi canggih lainnya dibuat, dibentuk, dirancang dan dipromosikan a.k.a dijual oleh para jenius yang bekerja disana. Pemilik perusahaan tersebut, Kagamine Leon yang memiliki dua orang anak yang akan meneruskan perusahaan itu kedepannya, yaitu Kagamine Len dan Lenka. Keduanya memiliki hubungan khusus alias pacaran dengan putra putri dari perusahaan Kagami Chief, yang merupakan perusahaan makanan yang cukup besar dan terkenal dijepang, mereka juga membuka beberapa restoran mewah yang makanannya hanya sanggup dibeli oleh para pejabat ataupun jutawan. Bayangkan saja, satu steak disana harganya 1juta, bagaimana nasib dompet para cowok yang kebetulan lagi bokek dan pacarnya pas lagi minta makan direstoran itu? Wah, author malah kasian sama tuh dompet... XD.

Kagamine Len, umur masih belia(?) 19 tahun. Memiliki wajah yang kalo senyum cewek yang ngeliat pada mimisan (bisa dibayangkan? X3). Dengan sikap cool nya yang memang dari sananya udah keren menambah ketertarikan para wanita pada cowok yang satu ini. Tapi Len sangat jarang tersenyum didepan orang lain, kecuali Rin. Rin Kagami, putri bungsu dari perusahaan Kagami Chief. Mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama 2tahun... Waktu yang tak singkat bagi mereka untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sekarang mereka kuliah di universitas yang berbeda membuat mereka terpisah selama 1 tahun. Len kuliah di universitas Amerika sekaligus sebagai pembalap berkelompok dari universitas tersebut. Selain sedangkan Rin tetap berada di Jepang dan menjalani hari hari kuliahnya seperti biasa.

Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? Apakah mereka akan mempertahankan hubungan setelah satu tahun berpisah? Jawabannya ada di chap 1...


	2. 2

Chap 1

Pagi hari yang diselimuti oleh tangisan langit, membuat seorang lelaki berambut kuning(honeyblonde woy!! Abaikan) stress berat. Sebuah bangunan dua tingkat yang cukup besar berisi cowok cowok absurd yang semuanya pada gila semua, terguyur oleh tangisan langit yang bahkan tangisannya semakin kencang disertai nafas baja(?) yang membuat tempat itu semakin mengerikan tanpa lampu.

"Oi hujan, berhentilah menangis... Gue ada meeting sama pacar gue hari ini, pliss!" omelan yang terdengar keluar dari mulut cowok rambut biru biru dengan syal kayak bulu, yang membuatnya dikatain Len, 'Kaito si monyet berbulu domba'. Parah banget kan? Oke, lupakan monyet satu ini #plakk. Lanjut, disudut ruangan ada satu lagi cowok yang kaga bangun bangun dari tidurnya. Sangking lamanya, rambutnya sudah lumutan. Rival si Kaito ini mah... Dikatain sama BaKaito 'lumut kok bisa jalan?'. Cocok kan? Baiklah cukup sama si lumut Gumiya, ntar authornya ikut lumutan gimana coba?

Singkat saja, dirumah ada Len, Gumiya, Kaito, Lui, Ted, sama satu terong lagi (udah tau kan siapa terong terongan ini? #ditampol Gakupo). Tak lama setelah ocehan yang keluar dari mumut Kaito tadi, Len turun tanpa ucapan 'ohayou' (oh iya, semua cowo ini dari Jepang semua) karena ia tahu tak akan ada yang menjawabnya.

Udara dingin membuat Len enggan melakukan apapun dan akhirnya kembali bergeluyut dengan selimutnya. Yah, proses menuju mimpi pun akan dimulai andaikan handphone nya tidak berdering. Awalnya ia enggan mengangkatnya, 'siapa orang laknat yang berani mengganggu ritual mimpinya?' tapi pikiran itu ia tarik cepat cepat setelah melihat nama sang kekasih tertera disana.

"Halo?" jawab Len seraya mendekatkan handphone tersebut ketelinganya.

"Pagi Len! " sautan dari Rin pun terdengar dari seberang sana yang membuat pemilik handphone menyunggingkan senyum yang dapat membuat semua cewe meleleh.

"Ada apa? Tumben pagi pagi gini udah nelpon. Lu kaga kuliah?"

"Gak. Ini hujan bikin tingkat stress gue nambah 50%!"

"Oh...lagi hujan. Disini juga hujan, pake banget malah. Gue tebak lo bosen kan? Lu kangen gue wahai bidadari?" canda Len ditengah suara hujan yang masih beriringan.

"Ih..apasih... Pagi pagi udah gombal. Tapi, jujur gue memang lagi kangen sama lo Len. Kapan lo balik ke Jepang?"

"Minggu depan" dua kata itu membuat Rin yang tadinya stress menjadi ceria.

"Hontou?!" balas Rin dari seberang dengan sangat girang. Len tahu itu hanya dari mendengar nada ia berbicara saja...

"Bawain oleh oleh ya..." sambung Rin.

"Tentu, apapun untukmu sweetheart... ~" 'gombal lagi' pikir Rin yang sedang bersweetdrop ria didepan handphonenya.

"Wih, udah reda nih ujannya. Gue kuliah dulu yak! Bye!" suara Rin yang semangat itu lagi lagi membuat Len tersenyum.

"Bye sweetheart" balas Len masih dengan senyumnya.

~~Owari~~

Chap 1, finish XD. Alangkah bahagianya author ini bila ada yang membaca karya absurd acak acakan ini... T_T

Gomen ya, soalnya pendek... Author ga punya cukup waktu T_T

Oke, author semangat dulu, mau ultah sebabnya _

Oke, bye bye readers. See you di chapter 2 nanti :)

Coment nya ditunggu! ;)


End file.
